Social networking and their varieties such as professional networking sites like Linked-In® allow people to get a sense of a person's background and connections. However, face to face connections often lead to more meaningful interactions and make impressions one does not get from reading about someone online or on paper. Then again, a person is often unaware of relevant interests and information shared with another person during a face to face conversation, or even that another person with shared interests is in the same room.